


She's Beautiful

by MrTibblesOnTheCase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender Identity, Genderbending, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Pansy Parkinson, Good Slytherins, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogsmeade, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Nonbinary Character, POV Blaise Zabini, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTibblesOnTheCase/pseuds/MrTibblesOnTheCase
Summary: When Zacharias Smith makes fun of him, Blaise Zabini finds comfort from an unexpected source: Luna Lovegood. A simple statement from Luna leaves him shocked with a life-altering realization about himself.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	She's Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the illustrated text post on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/CBWJYU-AvSg/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> Thank you to @adavison and @Mx_Maneater for being the best betas!!!! 
> 
> I do not own these characters nor this world.

"Fucking Zacharias," Pansy raged, grabbing Blaise by the arm to pull him away. "He's a world-class arse!" She yelled the last word, forcefully throwing it over her shoulder as she stormed out of the shop with Blaise in tow. Blaise's cheeks heated while Zacharias Smith's cruel words ricocheted around his head damaging the fragile confidence he had spent weeks building up.

"It's fine," Blaise said reassuringly. He wondered who exactly he was trying to convince that it was okay.

"Come on," Pansy said, tugging on Blaise's arm and leading the way through the crowd.

Blaise felt out of breath and a little sick. It was just a dress. The most beautiful dress. The kind of dress that Blaise saw in his mother's closet and coveted the entire summer. He loved the dress enough to secretly take it out of her closet and bring it back with him to his seventh year at Hogwarts. 

_It was just a dress_ , he thought with tears welling up in his eyes. _A really fucking beautiful dress_ , he corrected, blinking back tears. 

Fresh air soothed Blaise's hot cheeks when the door whooshed open in the wake of Pansy's fury. Blaise was yanked out of the shop and around the side of the brick building away from prying eyes.

"You're upset," Pansy said, searching Blaise's face. "Of course you are," Pansy said looking concerned.

"I should have expected it. Honestly, it's okay," Blaise said looking up and away, still feeling the prickle of the tears in his eyes. 

"Hold on a second," Pansy said. "Stay right there, I'm going to transfigure that twat into a pile of rubbish-No! What's worse?" Pansy asked, brows furrowed. An idea lit up her face and exclaimed, "A toilet!"

Blaise made a move to protest, but it was too late. She was already rounding the corner. Blaise looked down at the gorgeous soft blue dress wistfully. Wearing this today was a mistake. He had worn it plenty of times in secret, but he wanted more. He deserved to feel pretty when he wanted to feel pretty. Didn't he?

Some days Blaise felt perfectly happy and comfortable in trousers, and other days he longed to look more feminine. Today was just one of those days where femininity enticed him like prey to a veela. Blaise stared at the uneven cobbles at his feet and took a deep, steadying breath.

As Blaise stewed in his insecurities, a pair of sandals came into his field of vision. Sandals that looked as if they were sprouting wildflowers from the seams. They felt out of place next to the grimy cobblestones blanketing the alley. It was a beautiful spring scene in the midst of filth.

"They make fun of me too," the owner of the sandals said vaguely.

Blaise dragged his eyes up past the outlandish mismatching patterned clothes, and met Luna Lovegood's gaze. She placed a hand on his shoulder and stood up on the tips of her toes, leaning in to give Blaise a small kiss on his cheek. He gasped in surprise. Her lips were warm and incredibly soft. His heart leapt in his chest when he felt her breath caress his cheek comfortingly. 

"What was that for?" Blase asked, still stunned. She lowered herself back to the ground while he felt as if he was floating away. His head was spinning. His heated cheeks felt suspiciously as if he was blushing.

"Allowing the wrackspurts to distract you," she said sagely without further explanation. He couldn't exactly tell if she was looking at him or past him. "Would you like to have a drink at The Three Broomsticks?" She asked hazily. Blaise's jaw dropped, and before he could formulate a response, they were interrupted.

"You better not be making fun of his dress too!" Pansy shouted from the alleyway entrance. "I'll have you know that I just transfigured Zacharias into a loo, and there's more where that came from!" She stomped towards them with her wand out threateningly.

"Oh, I would never do that," Luna said calmly. "I think she's beautiful." Pansy's anger was completely derailed by Luna's words, and she stood there in stunned silence. But Blaise didn't notice Pansy's surprise. Something else made Blaise pause, frozen in thought. He wondered if Luna meant to call him a 'she'.

Nobody had ever called Blaise a 'she' before. It was strange, but it felt right today. The word tumbled around in Blaise's mind. He needed to talk to Luna more about this. 

"I'm going to go for a drink with Luna at The Three Broomsticks. Can I catch up with you later, Pansy?" Blaise grasped Luna's small, soft hand.

"Thank you for being such a great friend... You should probably turn Zacharias back before you get caught," Blaise said grinning. 

"I will," Pansy said deflating. "He deserves another couple of minutes though. Are you sure you're okay?" Blaise nodded and looked to Luna, who was distracted by an alley cat digging in the nearby trash. Blaise gave her a bemused smile and ushered Luna towards The Three Broomsticks.

As they walked hand-in-hand, Blaise's thoughts raced disjointedly while Luna hummed tunelessly. Blaise wondered how Luna could act so calm when the ground felt like it was falling apart beneath them. When they reached their destination, Blaise found a table in the corner. Luna approached the bar, swaying slowly as she walked to get drinks for the both of them. Blaise wondered if there was always music playing in her head. When she returned, Blaise was bursting with the question his mind begged to ask.

"Why did you call me a 'she'?" Blaise blurted.

Luna stirred her drink thoughtfully for a few moments that felt like an eternity.

"I don't know," she said, sipping her cocktail. "Some days you just seem like a 'she', and other days you seem like a 'he'. It's different, but I like different."

Blaise thought that might be an understatement. Something about her words made Blaise feel whole though. Like she had put a name to Blaise's complicated feelings. It was somehow both freeing and terrifying.

With a suddenly feather-light heart, Blaise leaned across the table and kissed her slowly. Their lips fit together in a delicious way that just felt entirely right. She melted into the kiss and her tongue teased Blaise's lower lip. The sensation was incredible. Blaise broke the kiss trying not to seem too overeager.

"You missed earlier," Blaise said, grinning in explanation.

Blaise sincerely hoped that _her_ statement came out sounding smooth, but it was entirely possible that _she_ came off sounding like a giddy idiot. The strange, perceptive, and beautiful woman sitting across from _her_ raised a hand to her mouth as if savouring the feeling of their lips touching.

"I'd like to do that again," Luna said simply. Blaise decided that _she_ would also like that. Very much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> This is going to be a prequel to a longer story that I will be writing down the line where Blaise is genderfluid and utilizes she/her/they/them pronouns.


End file.
